Believe Again
by dizzy - in - the - izzy
Summary: Kataang Oneshot; “I know. It lets you know that there is such a thing as love in this world. It makes you believe again.”


_This is from my seires "Falling Together" and i noticed that this one is one of the most reviewed and it is pretty powerful. It is modern, but it's a good modern one._

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

* * *

Aang sat in the hospital waiting room, his hands shaking. He had been at work when Sokka had called, telling him that Katara had been hit by a drunk driver. Aang had got up and left, without even telling his concerned workers where he was going. When he had gotten to the hospital, he was greeted by his kids, who were crying. He had sat down and they piled onto his lap. His oldest daughter sat in her own chair, her face blank. She had been in the car with her mother, and she was in shock.

"Kalie, honey, do you want some water or something to eat?" Aang asked her carefully.

She looked up at her dad and shook her head. Tears were forming in her eyes. She was thinking about what would happen if her mom didn't make it. Aang sat down next to his daughter and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Honey, it's going to be alright. Nothing is going to happen to your mom."

"Dad, didn't the doctor tell you?"

Aang shook his head.

"She was 3 months pregnant. They might loose the baby. They might loose mom."

Aang stared at Kalie. She didn't show her usual light hearted self. There was no hint of joking in her eye. Aang just shook his head, not wanting that thought in his head. He felt his daughter wrap her arms around his torso. Her face buried into his shirt.

"I'm scared too dad. But I know she'll make it. She's a fighter, and she won't give in."

Aang kissed her head, knowing that once again she was right. She was always right. He felt her start to shake as she started to cry. He wrapped his arms around her and let her cry it out.

Aang looked over at his other 3 kids. They were too young to understand what was going on, and Suki was sitting with them, telling them a story. Her voice was even and level as she spoke. Aang felt a presence behind him and turned to see Sokka sitting next to him, his hand over his face. Aang, keeping his arms around his crying daughter, leaned over and nudged Sokka with his shoulder.

"Sokka, are you okay?"

"I don't know. I just can't believe this. It's too awful. I just talked to the doctor, and he said that either we remove the baby, or she dies. But there is a chance that if we remove the baby in the process she will die. I don't know what to do. It's technically up to you, because you are her husband. But I don't know what I'd do. It's just so scary."

Sokka's eyes were read from crying, and his hands were shaking. Aang could only stare, because his daughter's death grip on him had not given up. She was sobbing into his shirt, and he could feel the tears getting cold on his skin. He rubbed her back gently, making a "shh" type noise that he made when one of his younger daughters was crying. It seemed to calm them down, because Kalie pulled her self back together and looked up at her dad. Her eyes were read just like her uncles, and her face looked hollow.

"I'm so scared."

Aang kissed her forehead.

"I know. But it's going to be alright. I'm here."

"Is there an Aang Reyes out here?" A man asked from behind where they were sitting. Aang let go of his daughter quickly and stood up.

"I'm Aang Reyes."

"Hi, I'm Doctor Anton, your wife's under my care. I would like to discuss some things with you in my office. If you don't mind?"

Aang nodded and started to walk away with the doctor, but felt someone grab his hand.

"Dad, can I please come with you?" Kalie pleaded.

Aang looked at the Doctor, who nodded it was okay. Kalie rushed to walk by her dad's side, and she took his hand. Aang squeezed it gently, knowing she was scared. They walked into the Doctors office and sat down at the two chairs in front of his desk.

"Now, I know that you, Miss Reyes were in the accident and this might be a little painful for you to do, but I want you to tell me if I am wrong on any details. I wish to tell your father what happened to your mother."

Kalie nodded, her face as white as stone.

"By looking at her x-rays we have come to a conclusion that when the motorist slammed into her car, he hit at an angle that made the steering wheel jam into her stomach and her legs to be squished up. Now, her legs are fine, just a little bruised. But when the steering wheel jammed into her stomach, it crushed the unborn child she has inside of her, causing severe damage to the fetus. Now, it's up to you, but we need to remove the baby from your wife or she will end up going into a coma and we could lose her. But with this surgery and her fragile state, she might die from that. So I am not going to pressure you now, but I would suggest that soon, as in the next 5 hours we will need an answer."

Aang just looked at his hand in his lap. He then realized that tears were flowing down his face. He could loose the best thing in his life. It was something he didn't want to do. He didn't want her to die.

"You have my permission to do this surgery, but can I see her first?"

"Oh sure, go right on ahead. She is down the hall and the third door on the right."

Aang and Kalie got up and walked out the door. Nurses that were walking by stopped smiling as they walked by, their faces turning into that I'm-so-sorry-are-you-feeling-alright look. Aang stopped in front of Katara's room and took in a deep breath.

"You're going to be alright dad. Like you said, nothing is going to happen."

Aang nodded an opened the door.

Lying on the bed was his wife, her nose hooked up to an oxygen tank, an IV in her arm pumping in something that was clear and thick. Her eyes were closed and she had a brace on her neck. There were bruises all over her face and a brace on her arm. Her legs were in metal braces to keep them straight. Aang couldn't help but notice that even though she was covered in blood and casts, she looked just as beautiful as ever. His heart broke as her eyes opened up and he saw that she still had that same look in her eyes as she always did when she saw him. Her blue eyes lit up with joy, and she smiled. Aang sat down next to her bed, and picked up her free hand. He brought it to his lips and kissed it gently.

"Aang, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you I was pregnant again. I wanted to tell you on your birthday as a sort of birthday gift, but now it just seems to haunt me. I'm so sorry."

Aang didn't say anything, just simply rubbed his cheek against her soft hand. It seemed to be untouched, prefect while the rest of her body was injured and broken.

"You don't have to be sorry Katara. It doesn't matter to me. I still love you. But I am sorry that your great birthday present didn't turn out so well."

Katara smiled a sad smile and a tear fell down her face.

"Aang, no one has told me anything. What is going to happen?"

Aang looked away for a second at Kalie, who was asleep in the chair at the end of the bed.

"Well, you are going to have to undergo surgery to remove the fetus, or if you keep it you will eventually die. But even if you have the surgery, you could die too."

Katara used her hand to turn Aang face towards her.

"I am not going to die. " Katara said in a serious but emotional voice. Her voiced cracked at the end as tears swelled up in her eyes and she started to sob. She didn't want to die. She wanted to stay with Aang for as long as forever was for them. She wanted to watch her kids grow and see her grandchildren.

She was not going to die.

Aang put his head in her hand and started to cry himself. He was scared. He was, and he could not deny it.

"Katara, no matter what, I know that you will not die. You're not going to just give up. "

Katara kept crying, but nodded her head.

"No matter what, I'm not going to give up. I love you Aang, and I want to stay with you forever."

Aang leaned up and kissed Katara. He held the side of her face and poured al of his love and devotion into the kiss. He wanted her to live, but if she didn't, he wanted her last memory of him to be a stomach flipping one.

6 days later.

Aang sat on the couch, waiting for the call. It had been six days since Katara surgery, and everyday Doctor Anton called to say how she was doing. She had been put into Intensive Care after the first night when her heart rated dropped substantially low and she had to be put under constant watch. The next day she was still very weak. She slept all day long and didn't wake up at all. That had been the story the last few days. Now he hoped that today his wife would wake up and he would be able to come see her. All of his kids missed their mother. GranGran had come down to visit them and was taking care of the kids while Aang was at work. He would come home to find them making cookies or playing board games together. When he walked in the front door he would be attacked by his 3 younger kids. They would always look happy and full of life. Kalie would always come out last and hand her dad a cookie they had made or give him some of the crafts they had made. He had a shoe box full of stuff from his kids that they had made in those 6 days with their GranGran. Even though she was about 100 years old, she was always full of life and never seemed to tire. She loved her great grandchildren, and she loved Aang just as much as she loved Katara. She was like a mother to Aang, always doing his laundry or making him dinner when he came home late. They would talk until late in the morning, until one of the twins would come out and ask for a glass of water because they couldn't sleep. He was glad that she was there, and she reminded him of Katara. It made him miss her just a little less, having GranGran there.

But he still missed his wife like crazy.

That night he had come home to the smell of peach cobbler and glue. Neti and Jonah had made him a "3-D" picture of their family. It looked like Sokka had drawn it, but Aang had hung in on the wall in his and Katara's room anyway. GranGran had made a vegetarian dinner for everyone and then served them some delicious peach cobbler and vanilla ice cream. Aang stayed sitting at the table with the portable phone in his hands. He stared at it, waiting for it to ring. It was only 7 o'clock, and his 4 kids were doing their chores. Kalie was doing the dishes in the kitchen, while his second oldest Bramen whipped them off and put them on the draining board. Neti and Jonah were folding the laundry and picking up the living room. Aang could hear them working in harmony, finishing each others sentences. He only with Katara was here to see this. GranGran sat down next to him and covered his hand with her own.

"I made you some coffee. Would you like some?"

Aang nodded and took the cup gently from her. He took a sip and set the cup down on the table. He looked over at GranGran and she smiled at him.

"You need to stop worrying. I know my granddaughter. She will fight through anything."

Aang smiled her, knowing that she knew what she was talking about.

The phone rang.

Everyone in the house stopped what they were doing and stood still, making no noise.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Reyes, this is Doctor Anton. I called to tell you that your wife is here, asking to see you."

"I'll be right over."

All of his kids ran into the dining room.

"Dad, can we please some?"

"Kids, I'll bring you in the morning. Right now you mother is asking to see me, and I'll bring her the cards you made her."

He kissed them all on the foreheads and threw on his coat. He drove the 25 minute drive to the hospital as nervous as ever. He arrived and walking to where Katara was at. He smiled at the nurses who just seemed to know where he was going. He walked right into her room and saw her staring out the window. Her hands were gripping the sheets of her bed. Aang walked over to her bed and sat down right next to her. She turned to look at him, and she suddenly was curled up into his arms. He lay down next to her on her bed and held her close.

"I love you Katara. I missed you soooo much, and I want you to come home right now."

Katara was crying so hard that she could not speak. She just nodded into his chest. Aang felt his heart starting to heal as it hit him that she was alive and well and was going to be coming home soon. She was here, his wife, his one love. She was still his.

The nurses stood near Katara's room and listened as they cried into each others arms.

"Its heart breaking, just to watch them makes you want to cry."

"Their love is so pure. It's almost too pure, like they were made for each other. It's amazing."

"I know. It lets you know that there is such a thing as love in this world. It makes you believe again."

* * *

Review.


End file.
